If you're not careful
by NoNonsense1-800
Summary: AU - In this fanfiction Skye's family is super screwed up. She is still a hacker, has powers, but acquires the strangely. Skyward happens a little later in the story, but it will happen. Skye and Ward meet in jail, Robbie and Skye were best friends but drifted apart, they meet again in the future. Bad things can happen, if you're not careful. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Backstory_

 _ **Skye is 18 in my story, she is a hacker, and acquired her powers by a traumatic event that still haunts her, but didn't make a cocoon, like everyone else. This obviously makes her special. Her family is not so stable, as her father is abusive (physically), and her mother died in a car accident... at least that's what the police reports said. In this story inhumans are known and accepted (so she thought). In this story both of her parents have powers.**_

* * *

 _About 5 years ago..._

My mother and father were very much in love, they always have been... until today. There I was, sitting in my lilac colored room, studying for my 6th Grade final exam when I heard a scream coming from downstairs. It was my mother... I knew that for sure. Terrified, I pulled out my phone, ready to call the cops, when I saw her. My mother sprawled out on the ground in front of my father, head bleeding and rocking herself on the ground trying to drown out the pain. My father above her, holding her cell phone so tight in his hand until it shattered. "My father must be an inhuman." He must be as he is a skinny man, barely any muscle and about 6'2".She thought as her father smashed her mother's phone in anger, but before it smashed I had a chance to read what was on the screen.

My mother was talking to another man.

"Thank you for doing this, Coulson. 3"

"Of course, anytime. xoxo"

"Holy crap..."I thought "My mom is cheating on my dad with a guy named COULSON, what kind of name is that it might as well be Jughead!" (ur welcome Riverdale lovers) I start down the stairs in hope of rescuing my mother, but a loud, long creak came from under my foot and my father's head shot in my direction but all he saw was a petite, scared little 12 year old girl running back to her room. He started to run, but he was too slow because my mother had already stumbled to the stairs with incredible speed, she ran up the stairs dragging my with her as I watch the cut and bruise on my mother's right temple miraculously head before my eyes. My mother was inhuman with healing powers, she sure was tough but she was definitely not invincible.

We were running up the stairs, when my foot got caught on between the spindles and I tripped hitting my head hard on the railing, falling on the stairs and rolled down... closer to my father. When suddenly everything went dark.

 **That's all I can come up with at the moment, please bare with me because this is my first fanfiction and have to juggle school and now this. If people like this I will upload more often. Comment down below and give me your thoughts and suggestions, because they are all welcome. (I didn't have her swear because she is only 12 in this flashback, but she will when we get to present day)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Backstory Continued... + Present Day (18 years old)

 **Please keep in mind that I am on Thanksgiving break right now, so I will be updating more often. My schedule will change once school starts back up on Monday, November 27. I will try to update once a week during school, and maybe during the weekends. (if I don't have writer's block) PLEASE write some suggestions down below and some feedback on how to make my story better.**

* * *

Everything was dark, empty, quiet...

All of a sudden there was a ear piercing ringing in my ears. I try to open my eyes when I hear multiple thuds followed by horrible, ruthless taunts of curse words that I haven't even heard about yet. (she's 12 or 13 in the flashback) I tried to yell at him to stop but no words would come out, only incoherent slurs of nothingness. Then out of the corner of my half-opened eyes I see headlights and a pole. Suddenly the car stopped against a pole.

My mother was being beaten to death as my car slammed into a telephone pole, but my brain decided that was something that no kid should ever see.

So I forgot about it... Until today:

 **5 Years Later...**

* * *

 _ **Trigger Warning: Rape**_

The room of the club was hazy, filled with smoke. Robbie Reyes, my childhood friend from the age of 5, was across the room kissing some redhead chick with a dragon tattoo right above her ass. Everybody was occupied by their slutty partners or their communal bong that was being passed around. Then I saw this guy standing across the way of the bar staring at me.

A drink is served on a silver platter by a server, in fishnets and short shorts that reeked of weed, with a note.

"Meet me out back NOW"

"holy shit... this dude is fucking crazy if he thinks that I'm going back there to meet him" I mutter under my breath, irritated.  
For some unknown reason Robbie hears me and starts to take notice. This stranger must have thought that I was older than I really was if he was offering me a drink. The man starts to look at me and I get up and run out the front door, but I'm stopped and hit over the head with something that I think is a rock.

I wake up in some shitty hotel room, with my t-shirt bunched up at my neck, my shorts at my knees. Without thinking I grab for my phone, fix my clothes and try to run home. In a matter of 5 seconds the ground starts to shake wildly, when I see a sleeping man across the room, and the shaking becomes violent. Unexpectedly the celling caves in where I was staring and falls on top of him, killing him. (Thank goodness)

 _ **End of Trigger Warning**_

When I get home I start to talk to my dad, we are having a normal, domestic conversation when horrible images flash through my mind of my father beating my mother, her body laying lifeless in a moving car as we spun off the rode into a pole.

I suddenly pass out on the floor of the kitchen in m childhood home stop the red stain on the hardwoods that I was convinced was red clay.

"Skye! My darling daisy get up! Are you alright?!" My father said while standing above me. More images flash through my mind, now of my father standing above my mother, in the same stance he is now, in the same spot, but for a different reason.

The ground starts to rumble again, this time with waves of vibrations shooting out of my palms when my father tried to descend to my aid. I went through Terrigenesis differently than others, and my father quickly realized what I just saw.

"Your mother locked those memories away when I killed her, until you ascended into the superior species of Earth." He said with such seriousness, it hurt.

 **The story will continue in the next update, sorry for the cliffhanger. I know I hate them too. We will be seeing some of Skye's cool hacking skills in the next update as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Continued from Chapter 2... (Present Day)

 **I just got back to school from break, and as I said my update schedule will be 1 - 2 times a week, maybe on the weekends. Please review below and let me know what you think about it. Just a warning, if you don't like hardships and are very happy go lucky then you probably won't like this story because Skye's life is going to be very hard. It will get better over time, I promise.**

* * *

My dad is completely insane.

He has no idea what just happened to me at that hotel. But I can't think like that right now, because of the shaking and rumbling of the ground around me.

"You have a very beautiful, destructive gift, my flower." He actually sounded sincere and like my normal father again. But then he got violent, he swung at my head, but i dodged it. My new abilities must have allowed me to sense the vibrations of his body, even with my eyes closed. My guess is that he was trying to knock me out in order to stop the vibration streams shooting from my palms.

"You're a monster!" I scream at him with hatred.

He swung again, this time his fist came crashing down on my right temple. I got up and ran to my room, grabbed my computer, toothbrush, mascara, phone and laptop chargers, and jumped out the window and bolted towards Robbie's house. When I arrived on his front steps, he immediately opened the door.

"He must have heard my coming... but how?" I thought, but at the time I didn't really give a shit. I forgot to erase my face from the security cameras in the house, my father could find me easily with those. But more importantly, I forgot to hide the forming bruise and small gash on my forehead from where my psychotic father abused me. His face immediately changed to immense worry. When his eyes mowed over my boy to the small gash and bruise on my forehead, his expression went dark with anger.

"What happened to you?!" He said as he pulled my inside and up to his room, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking around, worried. I feel two strong, hot, hands enclose me into a tight hug. I couldn't hold it in, I broke down and cried. He finally let go of me when he notices the ground was shaking.

"Skye! Skye! Calm down, I'm here!" He has so much compassion in his eyes. The quake suddenly stops. "You're inhuman?"

"Y..Yeah I.. I guess so." I start to tell him everything. Me being raped. My father's abuse. My powers. My memories. He just stayed quiet, listening intently. I started crying again when I remembered about the security cameras. I pulled out my computer and hacked into the security cameras, and the traffic cameras to cover my tracks. I was sloppy and didn't cover my tracks well enough. I woke up that night to the room shaking slightly. I felt the vibrations of a police car, I wasn't sure until I saw the lights. I had to leave. I ran out the back door and hacked my way into some dude's high tech car, when they caught me. They knew I was inhuman when the ground started to shake. Then I got shot, with a blue bullet, knocking me out.

* * *

I wake up in a small cell with a special pair of handcuffs around my wrists. I started to get scared, I didn't know where I was. The room started shaking the more I got nervous. I felt a sharp pain in my wrists when I realized that I wasn't alone. It was dark so I couldn't see anything, but I felt the vibrations of a 19 or 18 year old boy. It turns out that the room wasn't dark, I just had a blindfold on. I vibrated my whole body to get the blindfold down to my neck, I saw him in the shadows.

 **Sorry for this update to take so long, but I may compensate that with another chapter this week. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I give Ward powers? Comment below your answer. I have read your reviews and I will try to make the story easier to follow, this story will probably be a long one, so I'm just getting started. Thanks for your support.**


End file.
